This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from Japanese Patent Applications No. 2000-177315 filed on Jun.13, 2000 and No. 2001-39668 filed on Feb. 16, 2001 in Japan, the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference.
(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an endoscopic treating instrument inserted into the body through an endoscope channel in order to obtain tissue inside the body cavity.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Generally, as shown in FIG. 24, a biopsy endoscopic treating instrument has bioptome members including cup portions 101. The cup portions are able to open and close and are provided on the distal end of a flexible elongated insertion part inserted into the body through an endoscope channel. In addition, such instrument has a member operating the opening and the closing of the cup portions 101 at the proximal end of the insertion part.
An insertion part has an outer tube and an operation wire arranged movably in the axial direction of the insertion part in the hollow of the outer tube. The bioptome member is connected to the distal end of the operation wire. An operation member of an operation part moves the operation wire forward and backward. The wire movement remotely causes to open and close the cup portion 101 of the bioptome member.
In FIG. 25, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No.11-76244 shows an endoscopic treating instrument having inner cutting blades 103 along the rim of an opening 102 inside cup portion 101. These cutting blades 103 are tapered about 45-70xc2x0 relative to a plane 104 along the rim of the opening 102.
As shown in FIG. 24, tissue 105 is captured and a part thereof is accommodated between the two cup portions 101 to use a bioptome. In this state, the closure of the two cup portions 101 causes the inner cutting blades 103 of the cup portions 101 to cut the tissue 105.
In the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No.11-76244, the cutting blades 103 of the cup portions 101 have an angle of about 45-70xc2x0. As shown in FIG. 25, such angle results in a comparatively small angle xcex8 1 with which the cutting blades 103 bite tissue 105. Therefore, the inner cutting blades 103 easily slip on tissue 105 and the tissue 105 falls off the cup portions 101 of a bioptome. Accordingly, the amount of taken tissue 105 tends to be small.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide an endoscopic treating instrument wherein inner cutting blades along the rim of cup portion uneasily slip on and tightly bite tissue to increase the amount of taken tissue.
Accordingly, an endoscopic treating instrument is provided. The endoscopic treating instrument comprises: a flexible insertion part having a hollow section; an operation wire provided in the hollow section of said insertion part and movable forward and backward in the axial direction of said insertion part; an operation part which is connected to the proximal end of said insertion part for moving said operation wire forward and backward; and a bioptome member mounted to the distal end of said insertion part, said bioptome member having a cup portion, said cup portion having an inner cutting blade formed on a rim thereof, an angle xcex8 of said cutting blade being formed from about 85xc2x0 to about 110xc2x0 to a plane along the rim of said cup portion.
Also provided is an endoscopic treating instrument comprising: a body; at least one member pivotally connected to a distal end of said body, each of said at least one member further having a cup portion defined by a rim, said rim having an inner cutting blade formed at least partly thereon, an angle xcex8 of said cutting blade being formed from about 85xc2x0 to about 110xc2x0 to a plane along said rim of said cup portion.; and a handle part having means for actuating said at least one member between open and closed positions.